guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Spirit Rift
This can be great combined with Iron Mist... —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 131.211.148.16 (talk • ) 12:05, 25 April 2006 (CDT). The strategy guide says that the damage on this spell is much more. Can anyone verify those numbers? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 68.94.180.161 (talk • ) 19:34, 30 April 2006 (CDT). :Don't. Ever. Trust. Prima. Ever. ... EVER! (T/ ) 22:43, 28 May 2006 (CDT) The guide is old, that's why shadow refuge still shows the half damage for 4 seconds and then a lot more healing when it's over. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 68.119.184.80 (talk • ) 20:56, 12 June 2006 (CDT). That guy in Haiju lagoon does 460 damage with this to my Ele. :S —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Bexor (talk • ) 11:12, 15 June 2006 (CDT). :Well probably because "that guy" is a boss and "that guy" is 8 levels above you. --Draygo Korvan 11:15, 15 June 2006 (CDT) ::Yes, that annoying boss almost ended my assassin's attempt to get the survivalist title. I think they bumped up all the boss damage though. Even at level 20, the ele boss in the Maishang Hills managed to deal about 100 damage with Lightning Strike! Bosses seem to have 16 attribute in whatever they use. Though sometimes it seems like their damage is a bit crazy. :Bosses get a kind of damage bonus due to the armor calculation. Against mobs of higher levels, you always have "weaker" armor. ~ Nilles (chat) 06:14, 26 June 2006 (CDT) ::And Canthan bosses get double damage on top of their level-based damage bonus. Apparently they messed up that guy's stats though, because they fixed his insane damage in a recent patch. -- Gordon Ecker 18:38, 18 September 2006 (CDT) It's useful when capping in alliance battles as the NPCs generally don't side-step the attack. Could make a spike build with this now that the damage is decent. Either fastcast Me/Rts with Binding Chains or Rt/Es with Iron Mist or Gale. Even against real players this is a joy, most of the time people will ignore it for some reason, or realise what it is too late. I luv layerin on the pressure with this thing. I hate bosses with this skill..... --Rmg 171091 07:47, 12 February 2007 (CST) I love this Skill! Homer Jay Simpson Iron Mist + Spirit Rift + Lightning Surge? ...--Rickyvantof 11:53, 13 March 2007 (CDT) Iron Mist + Lightning Surge + Spirit Rift :D--Relyk 05:58, 7 April 2007 (CDT) spirit rift sucks, I cast iron myst on the ranger at the isle of the nameless (90% slowdown), cast spirit rift but doesn't hit him, he just walks out of the radius most of the time, and 66% slowdown does not help either against other targets has anyone else noticed how the sound effect for when it deals damage sounds like the Boo's from Super Mario? Cg guy 05:06, 14 May 2007 (CDT) :now that rt spike is meta no one is stupid enough to stand in the rift for too long. That's why I bring water trident =) M s4 07:59, 14 May 2007 (CDT) : Can someone figure what effect this has on a player with Shadow Form? The CBR :: I recently hit an assassin in AB with this, the only thing you can't do is target the assassin to cast the spell, so it must be cast on a different enemy and the assassin needs to run into it. -Hesus :::So the assassin can still be hit by it while under the effects of shadow form if (s)he runs into it?-- (Talk) ( ) 02:32, 11 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Why wouldn't it? It's basically Meteor (which is a slightly delayed AoE spell) or 1 hit from Meteor Shower. If you dump MS in there and a SF sin walks into it, ofc they'll be hit by it! --Gimmethegepgun 02:33, 11 January 2008 (UTC) This+Gaze From Beyond+Ancestors Rage= Awesome Mister hibachi 21:02, 26 September 2008 (UTC) :Long casting times + aftercast is bleh. Works in PvE since monsters are usually too dumb to scatter, but... (T/ ) 21:04, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Bosses Is it me, or do Bosses, even non-Factions ones that don't get double damage (like Podaltur the Angry) do gigantic amounts of damage with this, while some other skills that should do about the same amount of damage (Inferno, Meteor, etc.) are much less powerfull? I think this is the only non-monster skill I've seen that has 1-hit KO'd anything without DP.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 19:44, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :NF ones have double damage iirc. Lord of all tyria 19:52, 18 January 2009 (UTC) ::Ow, they do? I never really noticed. Factions bosses always seemed to hit much harder than NF ones. Still, comparing SR's damage from a boss with the damage from, say Liquid Flame (which doesn't have much less damage) from Kormab or something, SR still does extremely much more damage. Almost like it's got some sort of unlisted armour-piercing bonus. -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 20:15, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :I think it might actually be bugged on Bosses. I'm pretty sure I've been one-shotted in Normal mode by the Shock of Destruction ...standard Math and AL considerations fails to accounts for why it could be doing so much damage, even at Attrib-20. There's probably some kind of voodoo bug Quadrupling the damage. --'ilr' (18,Jan.'09) ::Every boss that has SR (k, there are only 5), has a note about spirit rift being capable of wiping a party, or posing an enourmous threat. The exeption is Podaltur the Angry, but seeing recent talk page activity, it'll be added too soon. there is definitly something wrong with this skill on bosses.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 21:32, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :::Remember levels factor into damage. A level 28 will do more damage than a level 20 with the same attributes. --Macros 21:33, 18 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I know. But for example, take that one on Shing Jea in Haiju Lagoon, Tin Dao Kaineng. A couple of months ago, I wanted to kill him on my lvl 14 sin with Zen Daijun henchies. his first SR wiped out all henchies exept for my healer, and then he tried to use it on me. I kept dodging it and my monk kept healing the damage I got from the others (who I was slowly slaughtering), but after a while I got hit when I had almost full health, and I was nearly dead. I think I still had 50 health or something left. That's just not normal. It's the same with every other boss that has Spirit Rift. And as I've said, other high-powered skills from bosses never seem to do the huge damage that this skill does.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 06:33, 19 January 2009 (UTC)